


Another Kiss

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cut Scenes [1]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hall of Shame, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Season/Series 11, Secret Relationship, Shameless, Song: Lost One no Goukoku | The Lost One's Weeping, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Cameron choses not to get his lines right
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Series: Cut Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310828
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> FB promo; fluffy, happy boys after the hall of shame bloopers

Another Kiss  
(Oneshot)

“Cut!!” Was yelled for the tenth time in under an hour. 

Cameron grinned, pulling back out of the kiss. Noel was next to him, shaking his head. They’d been trying to film the last part of the episode, which consisted of funny bloopers for a previous scene. Each more obscene than the last.

He would say his last line, “Jesus Christ, this is the forth shaft lashing I’ve given you.” 

Then Noel would say his line, “sixth. Come over here with that sweet lovin’ mouth.” 

That was supposed to be the end scene with Noel gripping him around the back of the head and pulling him down towards his lap, like they were ready for the blow job scene. It had been working, only Cameron added in his own part just before Noel was supposed to grab him. He didn’t mean to do it and he didn’t think or plan ahead, it just happened and now that it had happened, the producer seemed to like his improvisation. 

Cameron kissed him. Not just a simple peck on the lips before they began laughing it off. No, this was a kiss-kiss, an actual kiss. Noel would tell him to come here, he would turn and grab his face, one hand on each cheek, then pull him in for a kiss. Although surprised, Noel couldn’t stop smiling, not even as they kissed, twice and just before he pulled away, Noel gripped his arm, wanting to keep him there.

The director yelled ‘cut’ and asked what that had been about and Cameron blushed his way through telling him that it had been a spur of the moment kiss due to Noel’s last line, the sweet lovin’ mouth line. He said he thought there should be a quick kiss there before the end and they’d agreed with him. So they did the take again and again and again, and each time Cameron got his line wrong on purpose just so he’d be able to kiss him one more time.

They’ve shared many kisses through their working relationship as on again off again lovers, they’ve also shared more kisses as actual lovers over the course of a decade. It wasn’t new for them to kiss, but doing it on camera, where the entire world could see and probably notice that it wasn’t scripted just made it so much better. Sometimes he felt like it was a high he’d been chasing, wanting more over and over again. 

The director just thought it was a little mess up, probably due to their comic one liners but he knew the at Noel knew he was fucking it up on purpose. They’d kiss, someone would yell to cut and Noel would give him this look. Cameron would know that look anywhere and he returned with a bright, giddy smile and do it again, and again. 

“Jesus, are you gonna keep doing this over and over again?” Noel asked, keeping his voice to a whisper so the rest of the crew didn’t hear him.

Cameron smirked. “I might. It’s exhilarating to kiss you on camera like that. Especially when we aren’t supposed to.”

Noel couldn’t hide his smile even if he tried. “This is the fourth time, Cam. I think they’re getting irritated.”

The director did look a little irritated. Having to do a scene more than four times grated on everyone’s nerves, but he just couldn’t seem to help it. He’d have the right words on his tongue, ready to say it and Noel would look at him, talking about his sweet mouth and he’d just lose it and say the wrong thing, then kiss him. 

“Fine, I’ll say the right line.” Cameron huffed, looking down at the bed so he didn’t smile. Noel bumped his arm and he had to look over, glad that he did because he was smiling. “What?”

“One more kiss, then do it the right way so we can go make out in the trailers.” Noel offered with a sly wink. 

Cameron’s body responded almost instantly. He wasn’t hard—or harder than the kissing made him— but he felt his heart skip a beat or two, the blood seemed to rush from his face down to his neck, and he felt like people were watching him, them. He knew they wouldn’t have time for much, making out included but any chance to take a little break and be together somewhere safe and alone was enough to excite him. 

“I’ll do it right this time but you better live up to that promise.” Cameron nudged his arm and Noel nodded. “Okay, good.” He turned back and the director turned to look at them, silently asking if they were ready. 

“Alright, one last time. And action!!”

Cameron said the last line perfectly. “Jesus Christ, this is the fourth shaft lashing I’ve given you.”

Noel replied with a smug smile. “Sixth. Come over here with that sweet lovin’ mouth.”

Cameron turned, his heart beating in his throat. He grabbed Noel’s face, stroking over his cheeks and brought him in for a kiss, then another one. His heart screamed at him, yelling so loudly. When he was about to pull away, Noel’s hand landed on his arm again, digging in with his fingers to keep him there.

They pulled apart, smirking, then looked at the camera. “Only on Showtime.” They both laughed and finally he pulled away and someone yelled ‘cut’ again and it was over. “Jesus, I can feel my heart in my throat.”

Noel moved to the side of the bed, bumping Cameron’s legs. “Yeah, join the club.”

Cameron sat next to him, waited for the director and the producer to tell them what they already knew—that the take was good—then they were given a ten minute break. Their eyes met as they walked off the set. Each knowing what the other wanted before it was even said.

Their trailers were still side by side after all these years, joined but not connected. Cameron watched Noel climb the stairs to his trailer and he waited for him to go inside before he slipped in after him. He shut the door, locked it, then was being pulled backwards by his tank top until he slammed into the front of Noel’s hard body.

“God, I thought that would never end.” Noel complained, pushing his hands up the front of Cameron’s tank top.

Cameron wiggled, groaning at the sensations against his skin. “Sorry, I have no idea why I enjoyed that so much.” He was being sarcastic and Noel knew it instantly when he smiled. “Improvised kisses are the best.”

“Yes, they are. And you surprised the shit outta me with that one.” Noel leaned down, only tall enough for his mouth to connect with the top of Cameron’s chest. He kissed it once, then rubbed his nose back and forth against it. “I couldn’t breathe.”

Cameron tipped his head back, just enjoying it. “You laughing like that makes me want to kiss you. Us talking about the correct phrase for a blow job makes me want to kiss you. So I did.”

“Hmm, well it was certainly surprising, but good as always.” Noel kissed his chest again, nosing his shirt out of the way. “All that blow job talk makes me want an actual blow job.”

“I bet it does.” Cameron leaned his head back down, pushing against Noel’s forehead with his own until he pushed back and their eyes met. “You promised kissing  
Remember?”

Noel nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah, I remember.” He backed up, pulling Cameron with him until his back hit the counter top. He released his hold on him, gripped the edge and jumped until he was seated on top. “Hurry before we run out of time.”

Cameron was between his legs instantly, once again cupping his face as they kissed. It was just like before, even Noel’s hand back on his arm, but Noel switched it up the moment he felt his tongue brush his lower lip. He groaned, his mouth opening for him. This time Noel’s tongue slid inside, stroking like silk against his. 

It didn’t take long for them to really get into it. They kissed, slowly at first before Cameron took that chance and deepened it when he jerked Noel’s head to the side. He had a strong hold of his chin, turning him where he wanted. Noel’s hands were back up his shirt, his nails scraping his lower back, so close to his ass that he could feel it tingle down his thighs. Noel’s legs were firmly locked above his ass, his heels making sure if he moved that he wouldn’t get far. He’d pull him closer, making it so Cameron had to grind forward to get closer. 

A familiar heat spread between them, as it did countless times before and would countless times in the further. The longer they touched, the faster they moved, the hotter they became. So hot that Cameron had to end the kiss to take a deep breath, his mouth tingling. Noel didn’t like to stop and moved right to his chest, one hand moved from his lower back to pull down his tank top in front for better access. 

“I wish we had time for more.” Cameron said as Noel worked his way up to his ear, bringing a chill up his arms. 

“We should make time.” Noel said between kisses, unwilling to stop. “The day is almost over, then we’ll have time.”

Cameron slid his hand into Noel’s darkened hair and gripped it tightly, keeping him at his throat. “Will you have time before you leave?”

“Yeah, a little time.” Noel pulled back until their heads met again. Both breathing raggedly. “Thanks to your shitty acting skills, my timeline got pushed back another hour.”

“Good,” Cameron grinned. “But that was hardly shitty acting. That was making the most out of our time and I did. We kissed like four or five times before they got mad.”

Noel shook his head, exasperated but smiling. “I need all the kisses I can get, so you’re off the hook this time. But warn me next time, hmm? I knew I looked surprised as hell.”

“I like catching you off guard like that.” Cameron loosened his grip on Noel’s hair and slid his hand around to stroke the side of his cheek again. Noel nuzzled into it. “Hearing that gasp when we kiss makes it worth it. Or the way your bottom lip trembles.”

They met for another kiss quickly, affected by all that talk—innocent or not— it got to them. They teased and licked and sucked each other tongues and bit thick bottom lips and did their absolute best to take each other apart while they had time. And it worked. They pulled apart fifteen minutes later, their clothes wrinkled and pulled in all directions, their hair a mess, reddened lips, lusty eyes, bulges in their sweats and a need for more. 

“We meet here after the last scene, then we go back to my place.” Cameron decided without asking and Noel nodded. “A quickie in the car won’t do it this time.”

“No, it won’t.” Noel pulled away and leaned back against the cool wall. “I knew you were pent up, but, fuck, I feel the heat coming off you.”

Cameron leaned forward just to lick a long line up the center of Noel’s throat. The breathless moan he got in return was well worth it all. “If you beat me there, you know where the key is. Let yourself in and make sure you have no clothes on.”

Noel nodded, swallowing what he could of all that lust and tension before he drowned him. “Same goes for you if you get there first. Now go, before they see you in here.”

Cameron kissed him once more, then back up so he could watch him every single moment. His back hit the door and he turned it open without looking. He caught Noel’s smile before he shut the door and leaned against it. 

He couldn’t wait until the end of the day. It just couldn’t come soon enough for him.


End file.
